Should've Said Forever and Always Together
by WarbletteAlisonwuv'sHerBoy
Summary: Song fic of Should've Said No Taylor Swift and Forever and Always Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

Should've Said Forever and Always Together

"Give it up for Mitchie Torres!" Nate and Jason clapped wildly while Shane just clapped. He knew what these songs were about. Mitchie came onstage."Hey guys!" Mitchie waved to the fans. "I'm going to sing a new song called 'Should've Said No.'""It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

"you can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

"I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?"

"No... No no no"

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"Shane studied Mitchie as she sang. She looked different. Her hair, usually pin-straight, was curled to look like Taylor Swift's. Her chocolate brown eyes were brimming with wiped away her tears, and then looked at Caitlyn, her backup singer. Caitlyn nodded, and then held out Mitchie's acoustic guitar to her. Mitchie swung it over her shoulder to get ready for her next song, 'Forever and Always'."This next song is called 'Forever and always.'"

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me"

"this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door"

"And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh"

"and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always"

"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
that made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure"

"So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore"

"And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh"

"and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh"

"Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?"

"'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always"

"Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always"

"And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always"

After the show, Shane was looking for Mitchie. He wanted to tell her the truth about that night. The night that made her write 'Should've Said No'. He found her sitting on the edge of the stage. He came up to her and said "Hey Mitch."

She turned around. "Hi Shane." She turned back around. He came over to sit next to her. "What do you want Shane?" She asked.

"I think you know." Shane whispered.

"Then why did you do it?" Mitchie asked, turning to face Shane.

"She made me. She found me after one of our concerts, and then dragged me off." Shane explained. He looked at Mitchie and saw that she was crying. "What's the matter Mitch?" he asked, putting his arm around her. She didn't give him an answer, but turned and started crying on his shoulder.

"I hate her Shane! I hate Tess!" she said, even though it was muffled.

"Me too Mitch. Me too." He hugged her. "I'm sorry that you're mad at me." Mitchie laughed.

"Well I'm not mad at you anymore silly popstar!" she said, and then leaned over and kissed him.

"So…..Does this mean that we're starting over?" Shane asked after Mitchie pulled away. She smiled.

"Yeah. I think it means we are." She put her head on Shane's shoulder.


	2. Note

Hey yall this is Ali! I just wanted to let yall know that there is a battle of the schools going on for 100 Fang books and also the chance for your school to be written into a future Maximum Ride novel! I think that this is a great oppontunity for the little-known schools to get noticed,a nd for kids to get together and shoot for something! Here is the link to sign up: . You can enter as many times as you like.


End file.
